


Were are you going Courfeyrac

by emma_meerkat



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Magic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_meerkat/pseuds/emma_meerkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac has a secret, and it comes out in an unorthadox way that nobody was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were are you going Courfeyrac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Licit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licit/gifts).



The acrid taste of Wolfsbane Potion was something that Courfeyrac would never learned to get over. Every time the potion passed his lips, he could barely manage to swallow it down, before giving into the full body shivers and excruciating pain the transformation took on his body. Being a werewolf was the last thing he had thought would happen at twenty-three. 

Eponine had been there when he was first bitten, trying to defend her younger brother from what only Courfeyrac remembers as a looming shadow. He had done one of the few noble things and called their attacker towards him, allowing Eponine and Gavroche to get to safety. In hindsight, he should have attacked the individual with his wand, rather than just shouting ‘Hey Asshole’ at him and hoping for the best. He had awoken in a dimly lit room above some shop he can’t for the life remember the name of, with Eponine glaring at him, Gavroche grinning at him, and a huge bite mark on his shoulder, and feeling like he had drunk a huge bottle of fire-whiskey before passing out. 

The third person to find out about his condition surprised Courfeyrac. It was Montparnasse. He was sure that his expression gave away the sceptical feelings he felt in casting his eyes on the tall dark haired boy that he hadn’t seen since Hogwarts. “Oh calm down wolf-boy” Eponine had assured him, as Montparnasse had handed him a small cup with foul smelling liquid. 

“Its best if you drink it in one.” Montparnasse said to him, his tone not giving anything away. “There’s nothing I can do for the taste, but I can teach you how to brew it yourself. Although you could ask that specky-eyed friend of-“

“No!” Courfeyrac shouted, causing Gavroche to jump a little. “I don’t want them to know. I…” his eyes filled with tears, but that could have been the smell of the Wolfsbane potion. “Enjolras will treat me as a cause, rather than his best friend. I can’t deal with them finding out, Ferre and Joly will probably want to study me. I can’t deal with it. I’d rather cope with it myself.” 

“You’re not doing this alone, idiot.” Montparnasse assured him, putting an awkward arm on his shoulder. “Look, I’ll teach you about making Wolfsbane. And we’re not going to out you. It’s your condition to manage, nobody elses.” 

Courfeyrac offered him a somewhat confused smile. “Thanks? Although I don’t know why you’re being so nice to me. We never spoke at school.” Eponine snorted in the corner, and Montparnasse shot her a glare. 

Montparnasse pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal a red bite mark on his shoulder, that was obscured by a large black tattoo of what Courfeyrac recognised as aconite. “Lets just say, we’re part of the same club Courfeyrac. Now drink your potion. I want my bed back tonight.” He turned to Eponine. “Watch him, he’s going to be a bit woozy for a few days. Take him home in four hours, the potion will knock him out. Get some sleep Courfeyrac, I’ll come see you in a few days.” And with that he left. 

That was just over a year ago, thirteen full moons, thirteen batches of Wolfsbane, and thirteen months of keeping his secret from his friends. Courfeyrac was grateful for the small shop off the main drag in Diagon Alley which stocked the harder to find ingredients for him to make Wolfsbane without arousing too much suspicion. He had been growing Monkshood in his small rooftop garden since leaving Hogwarts, but there were still a handful of smaller items, which even for him, hand proved difficult to procure despite his many connections, well his connection to Montparnasse. 

Montparnasse had begrudgingly become a fixture in Courfeyrac’s life, he often spent full moons over at Montparnasse’s house, which much to Courfeyrac’s surprise happened to be in a muggle neighbourhood, near Richmond Park. “It’s easier for full moons,” Montparnasse explained, after their second full moon together. “There’s a lot of deer in the park, and I chase after them. I caught one once. Venison isn’t that enjoyable raw, trust me.” And that was it. Most full moons they went running in the park, chasing deer or curled up together in Montparnasse’s large bedroom as two brown wolves. The colouring of Courfeyrac’s coat being a little more red to the grey of Montparnasse’s, but he found comfort in having someone to share his lycathropy with. 

Keeping his condition secret from Enjolras and Combeferre was getting increasingly difficult, but yet surprisingly not as hard as Courfeyrac first anticipated. Whilst Enjolras was one of his best friends, he wasn’t the most observant of people, especially if his work load was heavy, and although wickedly intelligent, Combeferre was easily distracted by something else. 

Little did Courfeyrac know that Jehan was not so easily distracted by work, or the latest documentary with a David Attenbrough voice over, Jehan knew something was up with Courfeyrac. It was not unusual for his friends to have other interests outside of their group, everyone knew of Grantaire and Bahorel’s fencing on a Thursday night, or that Feuilly and Cosette liked to bake cookies once a month to give their friends, or that Joly and Bossuet always re-enacted scenes from Scrubs with Musichetta whenever the three of them had one too many.

It was Courfeyrac’s friendship with Montparnasse that puzzled Jehan the most though. Jehan had noticed Courfeyrac’s multiple disappearances in recent months, most of them seemed to coincide with the full moons.  
*  
“I’m sure he’s hiding something from us Enjolras.” He said sitting opposite both Combeferre and Enjolras with a large hot chocolate, and a muffin. “It’s Courf. He’s hiding something. You two should fix it.” 

Combeferre blinked at him owlishly. “Courf isn’t keeping secrets from us.” He glanced at the blonde to his side, the pair of them communicating silently through a series of glances, and eyebrow raises. “We’d know if Courf was keeping something from us Prouvaire.” Enjolras added, chewing on his bottom lip. “He’s our best friend. He wouldn’t do that.”

Jehan sighed shaking his chestnut brown hair out of his eyes. “The pair of you are as observant as anyone who didn’t read that Sirius and Remus were definitely romantically involved in the Harry Potter books. Or that Feuilly and Bahorel have been dating each other since at least Grantaire’s birthday.”

Enjolras spluttered a little on his coffee. “Feuilly and Bahorel?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Keep up.” Jehan said, reaching into his pocket to pull out his glasses. “Courfeyrac has been spending a lot of time with Montparnasse, although not a weird thing in its self, its sort of out of the blue.” 

“You said the same when he brought Marius into the group.” Combeferre corrected him. 

“Semantics Ferre.” Jehan frowned at him. He noticed that his drink had now gone cold, so reheated it with a quick waving of his fingers, earning a hiss from Enjolras. “Like anyone is going to pay any attention to me doing a little wandless magic. Anyway. Back to it. Courfeyrac.” He pushed his glasses back up his nose to emphasise his point. “What are you two going to do about it?”


End file.
